


Fathers and Sons

by FridaysChild



Series: Things We've Handed Down [5]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce keeps Tim company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

Tim wakes up and he feels almost as bad as that time Ra’s nearly killed him. “Have I gotten engaged?” he asks Bruce, which earns him a strange look.

“Everything is fine.” Apparently Bruce has decided he’s going to ignore Tim’s oddness. “Everyone got to hold the baby, the crowds have largely dispersed, and he’s currently outside with Superboy. Damian and Dick went out.” He means on patrol. Tim feels a little guilty for keeping Bruce away, although Bruce wouldn’t be here just to make Tim feel good about himself.

Tim decides not to say anything about Bruce skipping out. It’s not like they don’t try to get him to take vacations. “Did you get to hold him?” Bruce has probably been in here with him for the most part.

“No,” Bruce answers. “It’s fine.” He’s pretending indifference.

Bruce actually likes kids, although he does generally prefer them to be walking and talking. But Tim knows he hates having missed out on Damian’s early years and suspects he’s going to want to be around for Jack.

He always feels stupid talking to empty air, but it’s generally effective. “Conner, I’m awake.”

There’s a blur and then Conner’s next to him with Jack and Tim gives him a look for not being subtle at all.

Conner doesn’t look particularly sorry. “I wanted to see if you were okay. Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“My morphine upped?” Conner looks like he’s going to take Tim seriously and call for the nurse. “No, Conner, I’m fine, I’ve been through worse on less effective drugs. How are you two doing together?”

“You can’t have him. He’s mine now and you’re never getting him back.”

Tim wonders why his boyfriend is five. Well, technically he’s eight, so that might explain something. “Bruce wants to hold him,” he tells Conner, because Conner’s not going to argue with giving Jack to _Batman_. Conner pouts a little but hands him over; Bruce takes him like he holds babies all the time. Tim wonders if there’s anything Bruce is bad at.

“What did you decide to use for his full name?” Bruce asks.

“Jack Jon-El Wayne. Although we left the Kryptonian part off of his birth certificate.”

“Hm,” Bruce says. Tim can tell he’s secretly pleased that Jack has his last name, though. And it makes Tim happy to honor both of his fathers.

“Hey, Jack. I’m Bruce and you’ll probably be seeing quite a bit of me. Especially once you’re a little older.” Bruce reaches into the inner pocket of his coat and pulls out a stuffed bunny that’s well-loved and therefore looks like it’s seen better days. It looks vaguely familiar to Tim, like maybe Bruce has it tucked away in some corner of the mansion and he’s seen it once or twice. “My dad gave him to me when I was little. I thought Jack might like to have him.” He carefully tucks the bunny into the blankets with Jack.

“What’s its name?” Conner asks. “If it has one.”

Bruce’s lips twitch. “Blue Bunny. He was blue once.” The rabbit is now a sort of off-white that only hints at having once been blue.

“Toddlers not being known for their creative naming choices, huh?” Tim accepts Jack when Bruce hands him over.

“I’ll give you two - three some time,” Bruce says, and stands, squeezing Tim’s shoulder on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I expect the next part to be longer and therefore a bit more of a wait between chapters.


End file.
